shugochara_peachpitfandomcom-20200216-history
Rima Mashiro
Rima Mashiro is an eleven year old girl in elementary school who dreams of becoming a slapstick comedian. She is also one of the main supporting characters. Background Rima Mashiro is a petite, serious, and mature girl who entered Seiyo Academy and took the position of Queen's Chair near the middle of the first season. With the departure of Nadeshiko, Rima was brought in to fill the Queen's Chair slot. She first entered the school as a cute, petite girl who never smiled, earning her many fanboys. She kept up this image for a long time, which made her enemies with Amu when she commented on how Amu shouldn't be smiling if there was nothing funny going on. After a few days of Amu trying to befriend Rima, she found out Rima's real personality. When Rima saw a comedy comic that had a dance in it called the "Balancing Balance," or the "Bala-Balansu" in Japanese, she suddenly character transformed with her shugo chara and performed the dance on top of a desk while smiling and laughing. When the chara-change ended and she noticed Amu staring at her with a shocked expression, she screamed and curled up into a ball to avoid embarassent. It was then that Amu found out that Rima's hobby and passion was comedy. Amu promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about Rima's secret, making Rima warm up to Amu and become her friend. However, the next day when a kid in their class did the Bala-Balansu incorrectly, Rima unwillingly chara-changed and yelled at him about doing it incorrectly, then proceeded to do it correctly in front of the entire class. When the chara-change ended, and Rima noticed that the whole class was laughing at her, she started crying and ran out of the classroom. Amu quickly followed her and cheered her up, saying that she shouldn't be ashamed of her true seld. Rima cheered up a bit and went back to the classroom with Amu, where she quickly made up an excuse that Rima was just making fun of the dance, and not taking it seriously. The class understood and went back to thinking that she was a mature girl who didn't like comedy. Rima was revealed to have a horrible, almost abusive, home life. She is an only child and her parents are always fighting. When Rima tries to make them stop fighting by showing them a funny face, they'll just stare at her, then yell at each other for "making her turn out this way." Rima would then start to cry and try to run away, but her parents would quickly catch her and take her home while yelling at her about how she shouldn't run away. The only thing that keeps Rima from going into ultimate depression is her Shugo Chara, Kusukusu, who does funny faces and the bala-balansu to cheer Rima up. Because of her abusive home life, Rima isn't allowed to go anywhere. She is always escorted to and from school, so she doesn't have much of a social life. Thankfully, near the end of the first season, Rima's parents warmed up and allowed her to start hanging out with her friends. In Shugo Chara Encore, Rima became depressed because her parents were getting a divorce. Nagihiko helped her cope with this big change. Shugo Chara Kusukusu Kusukusu is Rima's only shugo chara and she represents Rima's dream to be a slapstick comedian. Because of Rima's horrible home-life, Kusukusu was born to entertain Rima and to keep her from going into depression by telling her jokes and watching comedy with her on the TV. This helps Rima a lot because it seems like the only time she'll smile in her house is if she's around Kusukusu. Kusukusu also helps her by never being sad herself, she always looks on the bright side of things and is always giggling, which shows that Rima wants to be a happy person who giggles all the time. Although Rima loves Kusukusu, Kusukusu is the reason for most of Rima's embarassing moments. For instance, whenever Rima sees a Bala-Banasu picture or someone doing the dance incorrectly, Kusukusu will immediatly force Rima into a chara-change and make her do the bala-balansu. Even though this happens quite often, Rima never becomes angry at Kusukusu, unlike Amu who always yells at Ran whenever she forces a character change. Character Transformation Clown Drop When Rima transforms with Kusukusu, she becomes Clown Drop. When Rima becomes Clown Drop, she wears a poofy, clown-like outfit with circus-like designs and patterns on it. She wears this outfit to show the goofy side of her true self, however, even when she's in Clown Drop mode, she still acts like the mature and serious Rima, not the happy and cheerful Kusukusu. Clown Drop has two attacks: Juggling Pins and Tightrope Dancer. Rima performs the Juggling Pins attack by jugging bowling pins then throwing them at her opponent, causing an explosion whenever they hit the target. She performs Tight Rope Dancer by whipping ropes at her opponent, most of the time binding them. Clown Drop also has another attack called Queen's Waltz, but this attack can only be performed when performed with Yamato Maihime, the charanari of Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Because they were both the "Queen's Chair," they are able to perform "Queen's Waltz" with each other. Relationships Friends: *Amu Hinamori: Although Rima didn't like Amu at first, she soon became best friends with her after the many times that Amu cheered her up. Now, she becomes very protective whenever someone tries to take her away or claim her as their best friend. This was mostly used against Nagihiko when Rima learned that he used to be Amu's best friend. This resulted in a rivalry between the two. *Tadase Hotori: Like everyone else in the guardians, Tadase is a close friend of Rima's. *Kairi Sanjo: Although he wasn't in the Jack's Chair for long, Rima did form a temporary friendship with Kairi. *Yaya Yuiki: Yaya is one of Rima's best friends, and is constantly seen gossiping with Rima about Amu and Tadase's romantic relationship. *Nagihiko Fujisaki: Rima despises Nagihiko simply for the fact that he was best friends with Amu before she was. Nagihiko also seems to be the only one who can see through Rima's jokes and outsmart her at any turn. Although their rivalry is intense, they still put away their differences every now and again so they can be just friends. Strangely, even though Rima hates Nagihiko, she highly respects Nadeshiko, Nagihiko's alternate personality. Trivia *Rima is poor at sports, and therefore, doesn't contribute a lot at sporting events. *Rima was kidnapped at a young age by a child molester because she was cute. *Rima hates to be called cute ever since she was kidnapped at a young age. *When Rima becomes scared, nervous, or sad, she'll curl up into a ball. *Rima refers to her fanboys as her "minions." *Rima is known as the "God of Comedy" Category:Characters